


Daniel

by MelyndaR



Series: Highlights series [10]
Category: Courageous (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Walter talk in the office about their struggles with finding a manager and about the new guy, Javier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel

Then this Daniel was preferred above the presidents and princes, because an excellent spirit was in him; and the king though to set him over the whole realm. (6:3)

* * *

Frank Tyson dropped his head into his hands as Walter shut the door behind the man that Mr. Tyson had just dismissed.

"How many does that make that haven't passed the test?" the factory owner asked wearily.

"Six," Walter answered with a heavy sigh that told Frank that Walter was just as discouraged with this situation as he was.

"How many more men are on our list?" Frank asked.

Walter shook his head silently before admitting, "That was our last guy."

Frank's hand moved to massage his forehead, trying to stave off an impending headache. "Can you think of anyone else who might work for the position?"

Walter took a minute to think before replying, "You know I thought Robert Nelson was our best bet, and we marked him off the list last week. After this last guy, I'm not figuring on anyone."

Frank nodded. He really couldn't blame his friend for that. After all, if you don't bet, that means you can't lose anything. He leaned back in his office chair and his gaze wondered over the employees that were making their way to the break room further down the hall. His eye was caught by the newcomer to the group of seasoned employees that were currently clustered together.

Why was that man – who had been with the company less than three months – with some of his best guys?

"Hey, Walter," Frank nodded towards the man through the window. "Isn't that Javier Martinez?"

Walter craned his neck to see. "Yeah."

"Am I the only one who thinks it's a little weird that he's hanging out with some of our best guys?" Before Walter could answer, Frank shrugged it off and leaned forward again to handle a piece of paperwork. "Maybe the kid's just eager to learn from them."

Walter shook his head. "From what I've heard, I doubt that's it."

"Oh?" Frank looked at Walter in concern.

Seeing he was worried, Walter hurried to reassure him. "No, no, that came out wrong. I doubt that it's that he wants to learn; from what people have been saying, he's doing great at his job. He's got a great work ethic so that I've seen, a good moral compass, and a wonderful attitude about his job and the rules and everything."

Frank looked at Walter and he could tell that both men got the same idea at the same time.

"Walter," Frank leaned back in his chair. "Why don't you see to it that Mr. Martinez pays us a visit tomorrow? If he's got an attitude like you think he does, he's exactly who I want to manage the inventory and shipping department."

Walter nodded, a hopeful glint coming into his eyes. "Tomorrow it is."


End file.
